Her Dirty Little Secret
by Wild as the Wolves
Summary: It's funny how your first look at someone and you decided things about them. Kady Rouge, is the oppist. She look innocent but is far from it. She has dark secrets which she's not willing to tell, not until she's looking into your eyes, her wand raised in front of her, seconds away from say a few words that would end a persons life. And she can't be stopped. Harry Potter Story
1. Ch 1 Horribly beautiful

Dark clouds glared down at the once happy place, but now it was full of screams as people ran around trying to escape the death fires flickered in the distance, there smoke rising in thick clouds to fill the dark sky. I melted into the shadows as people ran into the forest screaming and yelling, pulling other people along with them.

I looked around at the horribly beautiful scene and smiled. Spells flew though the air as people moved around shouting and crying.

"Harry!" someone screamed close by. I turned around and looked at two people who were shouting at the top of there lungs and looking though the crowd. They stood at the edge of the forest, only meters away from where i stood. "Harry!" the girl screamed again cupping her hands around her mouth as if it would help. I instantly knew who it was. Hermione Granger. The red head boy stood beside her shouting Harry's name also. No doubt it was Ron Weasley. Some other people ran out of the crowd and stared to pull them with them but Ron and Hermione refused and kept shouting Harry's name.

Soon they were all shouting Harry's name. The twins, Fred and George Weasley along with there sister Genny stood there shouting with Ron and Hermione. I looked away as more people ran from the crowd. The crowd was starting to thin out now, less people were around, most had fled the second the death eaters had arrived.

I spotted some of the death eaters still walking around. They shouldn't be here too much longer. The arora's will turn up soon if they're not already here.

I felt eyes on me and turned around to see Hermione and Weasley all looking at me. I carefully stepped back into the shadows and hoped they hadn't seen my face. My hood was up so it didn't matter too much, they wouldn't be able to see my face very well. I watched them as they watched me. "It's a death eater" Ron growled.

"She's not wearing a mask" Hermione pointed out. "Might not be- Ron!" Hermione screamed as Ron pulled his wand out and ran at me, wand raised.

"Stupefy!" Ron shouted as he got closer.

I stepped back as the spell flew past me. I then turned to look at him with my head down so the hood kept my face dark. "Crusio" i whisper drawing my wand from my pocket and giving my wrist a flick in Ron's direction. Ron instantly fell to the ground and screamed. The Weasley's and Hermione rushed over, the twins moving to the front and looking dangerous. Not that they could scare me. I dropped my wand and smirked.

"Death Eater" Fred snarled out the word and opened his mouth to shout a spell but Gorge bet him to it.

"Iocomoter Mortis!" George shouts and points his wand at me.

I lift my wand again this time defecting the blow. I go to throw a spell but my arm started to sting slightly. I looked out to where the Death Eaters were. Their calling. I glanced down at my wrist which was covered by my hood. Then i looked back up just in time to see Fred and George start to throw as does Hermione. I deflect them. "Enough games" i say to myself and lift my wand and point it in front of The twins feet. "Incindio" I speak clearly and flames burst between us separating me from the others.

I let the shadows around me crawl up my body, evallaping me in there coldness and let myself murge with them. The shadows looked like smoke as i moved. It was like flying. The wind in your hair and the ground meters under your feet. I followed the connection i had with the Death Eaters and soon ended up standing outside a small circle the Death Eaters had made.

Grayback moved aside as did some other Death Eater. I stepped into the circle and looked down at Harry Potter who was on the ground unconscious.

I looked down at him for a while. I could see his chest rising and falling which meant he was alive. "What do we do?" Grayback asked gruffly.

"Leave him" i say without turning around. When i do i look start at Grayback but talk to Crouch Jr. "Conjure the Dark Mark" i then glance down at Harry. "Everyone else leave"

"But-" Goyle says but i cut him off by looking at him. He stands there for a minute before slowly backing away and letting the shadows and smoke envelope him. Grab followed suit and soon everyone was gone except Crouch who was walking away to find a clean spot to conjure the Dark Mark.

I walk away and look around. Every thing was charcoaled. The frame of tents stood still but looked half destroy. There was also old crates and boxes. I heard a muffled grunt and turned around to see Harry stumbling to his feet. He wobbled and looked around. He turned around and looked strait at me. At first he looked dazed then confused and finely he realized he was looking at a Death eater.

"Murmorde!" Crouch yelled making Harry look in his direction. My skin prickled and i felt them before i heard them. Hermione and Ron. they were coming this way, no doubt looking for Harry.

"Harry!" someone shouted. Harry looked around in his pocket for his wand. I glanced at Crouch who was walking this way. I flicked my hand dismissively at him and after a moments hesitation he disappeared. Harry found his wand just as Hermione and Ron came into view as little spots in amongst the rubble which was once the camping spot for the world cup.

I sank into the darkness of the shadows as Harry backed away slowly, wand out as if to ward me off.

Shadows crawled over me but i pushed them off and this time apperated a few meters away so there was no trace of me. I looked between some creates and watched Harry, Ron and Hermione reunite.


	2. Ch 2 Mocking

I looked between some creates and watched Harry, Ron and Hermione reunite. "Harry are you okay?" Hermione says looking over Harry for any wounds.

"I'm fine" Harry says and just seconds later the Arora's arrive sending spells at the Trio. The trio ducks and i hear Hermione scream. I roll my eyes.

"Stop! That's my son!" Arther yells pushing between Barty Crouch and another Arora's. They started talking as i slowly sneaked forward making sure i was out of sight.

"I don't know, i didn't see there faces" I catch Harry saying to the arora's. I moved behind some burnt crates and watched them now.

"That way" Barty says and leads the arora's away to where Crouch Jr had been a while before.

"You said there was one here Harry. Did he say anything?" Arther asks motioning to were i had stood ruffly.

I held my breath as i waited for Harry's reply. I knew i hadn't talked but i knew what the next question would be. What did she look like? I frowned just realizing Arther had called me him. I snapped out of my thoughts when Harry talked. "She didn't talk" Harry says and looks around. "She just...stood there"

Hermione glanced at Ron and then looked around and sighed like she wanted to say something but decided against it. "Did you see what she looked like?" Arther asks Harry who just shakes his head.

"We did... sorta" Hermione says slowly and looks around. "We saw a girl standing near the forest just after we got out of the crowd. She was wearing a black hood but no mask. I didn't see her face though. It was too dark. But she did have dark hair."

"What else?" Arther asked knowing she was leaving something out.

Hermione glanced at Ron again then looked at Arther and tilted her head to the side as she looked torn between telling and not telling. "She...well-"

"She cursed Ron" I say stepping out of the shadows then laughed. "Wait, i mean, I Cursed Ron. Silly me" I grinned leaving my hood down. Everyone turned around and instantly raised there wands. I cocked my head to the side and kept my arm dangling by my side. "Defensive" i mock.

"Death Eater" Arther says under his breath.

"Correct! A+ for you" i say mockingly and grin.

"Expalliarmus!" Harry shouts.

I deflect his blow easily. "Harry. I'm offended" i says frowning slightly and drop my head slightly realizing my head had lifted slight. "Hay, i'm friendly but you don't seem to get that i'm the enemy. If your gonna try to do something to me, your gonna need to try harder" i say smiling sweetly. "Causer that sucked" i then smirk and give a soft laugh.

"What do you want?" Ron glares at me. I turn to him and smile.

"Ah, Ronald" i sighed. "Nice to see you again"

"Expaliarmus! Stupifly! Expalliarmus!" Harry shouts. I deflect each blow easily as everyone else starts to attack too.

"Immobulus" i say rolling my eyes. I laugh as everyone freezes with there wands in mid spells and faces in frozen in weird positions. "Oh people, you don't get that i could kill yous all within the blink of an eye" i shake my head.

"Stop playing with them" Grayback says from behind me. "We need to leave...unless your planing on ending them, then hurry up"

I sigh and turn around. "Hay! I told you to get lost. Leave. Good bye!" i turn back around slightly irritated. I wait til Graybacks presents is gone before continuing."Were was i...ugh, he ruined it-" i stopped short as Harry lunged forward sending a silent spell making my wand fly out of my hand and hit the ground. "...Your a meanie Mr Potter" i pout.

"Now what are you going to do?" Harry growls. "You can't do anything without a wand"

"Wanna bet" i smirk and teliport next to my wand which i pick up. "I'm sorry, i'll never leave you again" i absently flick my wrist as Harry ties to disarm me again.

"How'd you do that" Arther asks astonished.

"What? this?" I teliport behind Hermione this time. "Hermione, what lovely hair you have" I laugh as she jumps and turns around glaring at me, her wand raise in defensive. Everyone one turns around to look at me again looking dazed. I look around. "I got to go. Bye guys. I will see yous all again...sometime soon" I then aparate away as the Arora's voices grow and they make their way over there.


	3. Ch 3 Unpleasent Pranks

Kady's P.O.V

I fix my hair as we walk into the Great hall. I walked beside Mrs Mcgoneagell as she walked up to the front of the room. I stayed at the bottom of the stares as Mrs Mcgonagell went up to the top and grabbed a scroll. "First a new student who will be in the 4th year. Kady Rouge" Mrs Mcgonegell lifted up the hat from the stool as i walked up. i sat down on the stood and looked out at the table in front of me. Everyone was watching.

I felt the hat brush my head and heard it gasp. "Ah...someone who isn't what she seems to be... " the hat whispers knowingly. I roll my eyes at it. "SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouts to the hall. I stand up as people clapped. I stand up and walk over to the Slytherin table and start to walk down the isle. "Kady, sit here" Melfoy says pushing Gyole over.

"I don't think so" i smile at him but continue walking to a space two girls had made. I sat down between them and smiled. "Hay"

"Hi" one girl said smiling and picked up a strand of my hair. "I love your hair!" she smiled and played with the strand.

"Thanks..." i say slightly confused. It was just hair.

"Don't mind her. She was dropped on her head once" Said the other girl and smiled. "I'm Kira, and that's Ariella"

I nod and look up to the front where Mrs Mcgonegell was sorting the first years. Yay. I rolled my eyes. I listened as Dumbledore then went on about some new schools which would be comping to Triwizard Tournament. It wasn't til he revealed the Triwizard cup that i looked up and payed attention. A perfect plan started forming in my head slowly. It was great. No one would suspect. The whole room started shouting and yelling things and groaning as Barty Crouch said something about being 17 to enter.

I frowned. Harry's not 17. How could i do this? I mentally groaned. Great. Oh well, i'll figure something out. "Wouldn't it be so cool to enter" Ariella says and cocks her head to the side. "All the fame, glory" she sighed.

"Alla, people die in that tournament. You would have to have a death wish to go into it" Kira said and looked back to the front. "But it could be fun to see some guys get there asses kicked"

I smiled the thought of some guys fighting things and kicking each others asses but then frowned. _How's this going to work?_

The halls were nearly deserted when i walked out of the dungeons later that day. It wasn't superseding really, most people were unpacking or hanging out in the common rooms with there friends catching up. I walked down the halls, my feet padding softly over the ground softly. I held a note in my hand. I needed to give it to Clerissa my beautiful owl. She was a bit bitchy and bit people sometimes but she got letterers were they needed to go and fast. She was very good a navigating. I could tell her to go to China to deliver a letter and she would get there without a problem.

A Huffle Puff girl looked up at me. When i glanced at her she scurried away, probable to find her friends. I continued walking to the owlary and stuffed the letter into my pocket as i walked. I turned down a hall and paused. I could feel peoples presence but i couldn't see anyone. I frowned and continued walking when something suddenly dropped on my head. I lifted my hand and touched whatever had fallen on my head.

My hand came back with something red on my hands. WTF? I knew it wasn't blood but it was thick and runny all at the same time, just like blood. I ran it between my fingers and looked up only to see something red fall on my face. I gasped and jumped slightly. The sound of laughter filled the halls and i looked up the see the twins on there brooms. They were laughing hysterical. I shook of whatever was on me and compressed my anger. _Don't blow it_

"What is this stuff?" I ask threw gritted teeth.

"Stuff to get you out of class. Or as we call it, Red Turd" they laughed and high-fived each other.

"Yeah, but what is it?" I growl getting irritated.

"We told you, Red Turd. First it turns your hair red-" George says looking very amused.

"- then it turns any clothes your wearing red-" Fred says grinning.

"-And it makes you smell like something that comes out of a dogs rear end" the both say together.

I sigh and fist my hands. "And how do i get it off?" I ask looking at my jumper sleeves which were going red. Grr. Also my once black skinny jeans were going red.

"Well, a shower and lot of soap might work-" Fred says laughing.

"-Or you could always just put some antidote on yourself" George finishes.

"And were is this antidote?" I asks sufarcating the the anger inside of me. Oh, i sooo wanted to Hex them fright now.

"Somewhere" They say together and laugh again.

"Fred, George, i suggest you tell me" i growl.

They both stop laughing instantly. "How'd you know our names?"


	4. Ch 4 Names and Games

They both stop laughing instantly. "How'd you know our names?"

"Heard some kids talking about yous and your pranks" i lie easily and glare at them. "Now give me the Antidote" i bark at them.

"Sucks doesn't it Harry" Ron's voice comes though the hall before him and Harry walk around the corner and in our direction. I was too transfixed on the twins to give a shit though. I glared at them.

"Hay! Harry, Ron, come here. Our new invention works!" George yells to them grinning. The two boys look at us and then start walking our way. Ron was laughing as he came our way but Harry was trying to not laugh. "It's called Red turn,does it suit?" George asked.

"Red turd?' Harry asks. "What a name" he then gets closer and puts his hand over his mouth as he tries not to laugh or even smile. "Whats that smell?"

"Kady" Fred answers. "She smells bad doesn't she" he loughs and turns to me. "She doesn't look to happy either" he mocks.

George then stops laughing and looks thoughtful and worried. "Fred...was it supposed to make her eyes red too?"

"No..." Fred answers.

I snap then and within one move i had there brooms in my hands and pulled them down to my height and glare at them. "Give me the antidote" i snarl at them though gritted teeth. I realized i was shaking and tightened my grip on the brooms hoping no one would notice.

"And why should we?" Fred says bravely though he was shaking and looking worried.

"Cause if you don't i'm going to make your life hell" i growl my threat for only them.

"George, the Antidote" Fred says looking at his twin.

George didn't take his eyes off me as he looked in his pockets. "Here" he pulled out a bottle. I looked like a pill bottle.

"Thanks" i smile grabbing the Antidote from George and let go of there broom sticks.

"Bipolar much" Harry mutters to himself and glances at Ron who nods as if to agree.

I turn around to face Harry. "Harry, don't say that. that's offensive to people with Bipolar" i says and cock my head to the side.

"You... just...said that it's offensive to them...which means your saying no one should be like you...cause that would be...bad and..." Ron frowned looking utterly confused.

I just watched Ron for a while. "Ron, don't stress you little brain over it. You'll only get confused" i say shaking my head sadly even though i wanted to give him some smart ass comment. No, you have to blend in. I mentally rolled my eyes at myself. Draco walks past and pauses.

"Kady?" he asks raising an eye brow at me.

"What?" i turn to him.

"What happened" He asks.

"I ran into Fred and George. What does it look like?" I give him a look saying 'Even you should be smart enough to realize that'

Draco smiled and shock his head before looking at Harry and Ron and his brothers. "Weasley's. Potter" with that's Draco walked away but not before winking at me. I rolled my eyes and scoffed. He was so up himself.

I then looked at the others. "Bye guys. Gotta get this off. Hay, Fred and George, i suggest you don't do any pranks on me, go for Draco in stead, he's funner to watch get pranked. Oh, and tell me before you prank him, i wanna watch" with that i turn away and head back to my dorm to clean up. I can give my letter to Clarissa after i get cleaned up.


	5. Ch 5 Late

"Nice of you to join us" 'Moody' says as i walk into the room.

"Sorry. My alarm clock didn't go off" i say walking into Defense against the dark arts class. I got to an empty seat next to Kira who was sitting in the room looking ready to fall asleep. I slump down into the seat and look at her. "Thanks for waking me up" i chuckle and nudge her.

"Hay, in my defense, i did wake up up. but you just looked at me before rolling over and going back to sleep. I tried waking you up again but you just did me and told me to go away" she looks at me and yawns. "Not my fault"

I paused. that did sound like me. "Sorry. Next time drag me out of bed" i laugh softly and look at 'Moody'. I freeze and realize everyone in the room was looking at me. "Don't look at me, i know i'm gorgeous, but please, contain yourselves" i jock and grin.

"Miss Rouge, please control your talking" Moody says and continues on with the lesson as some people whisper.

Moody started talking about the curses and what they could do. I sat back just ignoring the class. I knew all this stuff. "There's um...the cruciartus curse" Nevile say bring me back. I looked at Nevile then Ron who looked a bit pale and nervous. I smiled remembering the curse and how he had screamed and rolled on the ground. A screeching sound made me look up to the front of the room where Moody was standing over a spider which he was cursing.,

"Stop it! Can't you see it'see it's bothering him!" Hermione says to Moody and sounding close to tears.

"Maybe you should give us the last unforgivable curse Miss Granger" Moody says and puts the spider on her book. Hermione shakes her and and looks away."Ah..." moody says and looks at the spider. "Avada kadavra" Moody says pointing his wand at the spider. I green light flash's from Moody's wand and hits the little spider making hit fall on it's back dead.

"The killing curse. Only one person is ever known to have survived it" Moody's says looking at Harry before walking back to the front of the door but he glanced at me. I gave a sly smile and nodded something you would have to really be paying attention to see. "Turn to page 294 of your text book. We're going to read a bit about these curses" Moody says to the room and settles into his seat at the front of the room.

Everyone filed out of the room carrying books for their next classes. I stayed behind and leaning on the table as people moved out. Kira and Ariella stopped and looked at me. "I'll catch up" i says to them. Kira nods and walks away but turns around halfway to the door and walks back to grab Ariella who just stood there looking at me like she hadn't heard a word i had said. After the two girls had left along with everyone else i went up to 'Moody'. "You found out how to get around the spell yet?" i asks him quietly.

He nodded and hobbled over to the stairs which he climbed cursing at his stupid leg. I followed him into his office. He went over to a small desk and grabbed a small flask and turned around. "Drink this before you enter the circle. Make sure it's late and no one's around" he handed the flask to me. "You'll only have two minutes"

I nodded and slipped the flask into my pocket. "Okay" with that i walked out of his office and went to the library were i had study hall. Great.

I walked into the library and walked around. Where to sit...I saw Hermione was talking to Ron and Harry who looked utterly confused. Hermione looked slightly flustered and irritated. I understood why as i got closer. "Dragon scails powder can be used in Silence potions as well as knowledge potions' she explained to them.

"But i though Dragon scails powder were to thin out potions, not thicken them. Knowledge potions are thick. It doesn't make sense Hermione" Harry argued frowning.

"Harry, If Dragon scail powder is added to Nitred Oxxcossen it makes it thicken it" Hermione argued as i got closer, weaving though some people and chairs.

"Nitred Oxxcossen and Dragon scail powder aren't compatible though, they don't mix" Harry pointed out as Ron sat there looking confused.

"Not if you add Gander juice to the Dragon scail powder. Then mix it in with the Nitred Oxxcossen and it combines" i say sitting down. What they were talking about was like first year stuff to me. I had started learning this stuff when i was 8. Hell, i could mix up a love potion at the age of 10.

"Someone knows what i'm talking about!" Hermione says looking at me. "They don't get it, they keep arguing with me"

"Then there arguing with someone who knows better" i say sitting in the seat beside her. "Potion homework?"

"Yeah, 5 page essay on Dragon scale powder and all the potions it can be used into and it's uses and how it helps in certain potions. I swear Snape hates us" Hermione says brushing her hair from her face.

"Lovely." i smile shaking my head.

"What are you doing here. Cady right?" Hermione asks glancing at Ron who was playing with his quill feather and trying to write with it after dipping the end of the feather in the ink.

"Kady" i say frowning at Ron. "Is that normal for him?" i ask pointing at Ron. Harry looked a little startled then looked at Ron who i was pointing at and looked confused and worried.

"Yeah" Hermione smiled.


	6. Ch 6 Sneaking out for a walk

I scribbled Harry's name on a sheet of parchment and paused before writing Potter next to it and stood up. It was about 11:30. I crawled out of bed and slipped my feet into my slippers before walking out of the room as quietly as i could. I sneak into the common room thankful it was empty."Lummus" I say and walked out of the common room and out of the dungeons. I walked though the halls and kept walking til i was at the Great hall. I looked both ways before opening the door and slipping into the room.

The room was lit in an eerie blue glow and the goblet of fire stood in the middle of the room with and smoky white ring floating around it. Pulling the flask out of my pocket i moved toward the Goblet of fire. I downed the liquid in the flask. I scrunched up at it's taste. It was bitter and had a weird gross wax orange taste to it. I shook it off and walked into the circle almost holding my breath. I had been sitting here a week and the champions were going to be chosen tomorrow. I felt the powder of the Goblet of fire press against me. It was like someone was holding an invisible wall in front of me.

I walked forward, each step got slightly hard like i was walking in jelly that was getting firm. Soon i was standing in front of the Goblet. I pulled my wand out and pointed it at the parchment and took a deep breath. "Emento Choisez" i whisper and slip the name into the Goblet of fire.

I then walk out of the ring and walk to the front of the great hall. The Tri Wizard cup was sitting in the back room. I instantly went into the back, Moody had left the gate open for me to slip though. Looking around i found the chest the Tri Wizard Cup was locked in. "Alohomora" i say to the lock on the chest. It clicked open and the lock hung loosely. Taking the lock off was easy after that, it slipped free and the chest opened with a little coaxing.

The Tri Wizard Cup made the room have a blue glow and looked very magical. I lifted my wand to the Cup and took a deep breath. "Portus, Grave yard, end of third compatision" i say and watch as the Cup glows bright for a second before it faded and looked normal again. I then locked the chest again along with the gate that's lead into the back room and walked out of the the Great Hall. I entered the halls and waited. Nothing.

"Lummus" i whisper and start walking back to the dungeons. I was halfway there when i heard someone couch. I froze and imidently said "Nox" before slipping behind a pillar and waiting. I glanced around when i heard the person enter the hallway. It was Draco. He looked around and glared down the hall. He muttered something to himself before continuing on his way. I slipped free from behind the pillar and darted down the hall as quickly and quietly.

It was too late when i realized someone was around the corner. I skidded to a stop and was glad i hadn't used my light. I was about to turn around and slip behind something but someone had used there wand for a light and could see me. "Kady? What are you doing up?" Harry asks yawning

"Couldn't sleep, i decided to go for a walk" i lie easily and lift my hand so i wasn't blinded by the light from his wand.

He lowered his wand and looked at me. "Looked my like you decided to go for a run" he says.

I push my hair behind my ear. "I saw someone in the halls. And I'd rather not get detention so early in the year" Okay that wasn't a complete lie, i had seen someone in the halls. but the detention stuff was a lie. Meagerly. Cause firstly Draco couldn't give me detention and really, i didn't care about Detention. It was a waste of time, just like the classes i'm in.

"Aw' harry says catching my lie like it was the truth. "by the way, the twins wanted me to tell you that you have to leave the great hall just after Melfoy at lunch if you want to see him be pranked. Something about they made a new invention." he shock his head. "Oh well"

I smiled. "Thanks" I then looked around. Okay, now what. "Wat are you doing out of bed Harry?" i ask raising my eyebrow at him and giving him a playful glare.

"Couldn't sleep" he says looking down then back up. "Wanna go for a walk?"

I raise my eyes brows at him. "Mr Harry Potter? Are you saying you want to break the rules?" i asked playfully. Harry opened his mouth and closed it like a fish. "I'd love to go for a walk!" I whisper shout and link my arm though his. "Come on" i smile at him.

We walk sneak around the school. i was being an idiot, but it was fun. I was so use to have to be serious and telling people what to do. It was fun to just be an idiot and laugh without acting too much or reminding yourself that you have to be in charge. The moon cast a whitish silvery glow which washed over the camps in a soft light. The sky was clear and there was very little wind around. It wasn't too cold either. I looked over the Black lake and smiled. "It's really nice out at this time" i sighed.

It was the truth. the light of the moon reflected off the water as it rippled and moved. The grass looked silver as the moons light hit the water droplet's that was over the grass. It's so different at night. It's like the word stops to just breath and relish in it's own beauty. No one was around which made it better. "Yeah, it is" Harry says softly making me look at him. It was like he was think something nut not saying it.

"What?" i asked.

"Nothing" Harry says not even looking at me.

"Harry'" i warn playfully.

"It's just...your not like everyone else. Slythrins are usually mean and..." he sighed. "They don't like Griffendors" he says

"Who said i like Griffendores?" i accuse the tone of my voice light and playful.

He looked at me the ghost of a smile on his lips. "Your different. You don't act too bitchy or anything" he says.

I smile. "Nice to know i'm loved. Come on, race ya back?"i asked.

"It's on" Harry grinned and took off running. I grinned back and ran after him making sure i won. Of course i won! I'm awesome!


	7. Ch 7 Melted choclate and Snape

I sat next to Kira and Jay. Jay was Ariella's boyfriend. What he was in her i have no idea. I ate another piece of chicken and glanced down the table at Draco. When are you going to get up? I sighed and took a drink of water. "Whats wrong?" Kira asks picking at her food.

"Nothing" i say and glance at her. Her hair was falling in her face again.

She brushed it back roughly. "Ugh, i need a hair cut" she mutters.

"Or a hair tight" i chuckle.

"That too" she smiles and flicks a piece of carrot down the table to land in some guys plate. she smiled and looked away as he looked up disgusted. I looked at Kira who was laughing silently.

"Kira...that was an awesome shot" i grinned at her and grabbed a slice of apple and looked down the table. I broke the end of the apple off so it was the size of a 2 dollar coin. A girl down the table looked at her friend and laughed. I took that as my opportunity and threw the apple. The apple bounced down the table but instead of ending up in the girls spaghetti like i planed it bounced again and fell into her friends. I laughed as the girl turned around and looked disgusted at her plate then looked up the table. I quickly looked away

"My turn" Kira whispered and grabbed a piece of chocolate that was kinda melted and aimed at the back of a guys head but he moved and the chocolate hit Snape who was walking past at the time. Kira burst out laughing but instantly tried to cover it and looked away as Snape looked his shoulder which had a splatter of chocolate on it with this one clump which dangled there for a while before falling to the ground. By now Kira was laughing so hard she was in tears and clutching onto my arm so she wouldn't fall off the chair. Snape glared at Kira before walking away looking irritated.

We start laughing and i put my elbows on the table and drop my head into my hands as i laughed. "Classic!" i laugh. I then straiten up still giggling. "Who else can we get?" i laughed and looked down the table. Draco was watching us confused. Grab and Goyle weren't looking and i smiled to myself.

I grabbed a sausage and broke then end off so it wasn't too long. Only as long as my pinkie. I then waited til one of them turned away before throwing it at there plate. In stead i got Grabs glass of water. The glass tipped and water washed over the table and ran over the sides like a water fall. Grab and Goyle jumped back. I laughed as they stood up wiping at there pants which were wet. "It looks like they wet them selves!" i laugh with Kira.

It really did. Soon some girls noticed the boys wiping at there pants and looking a little embarrassed. The girls started laughing and soon the whole table was. Grab made a run for the door as did Goyle. the table next to ours saw the two idiots running for the door and wiping at the water and started laughing. By the time Grab and Goyle had reached the door the whole room was laughing, even some teachers.

I laughed along with everyone else. Kira lifted her her hand and gave me a high five. "Kady!" someone shouted. I looked up to see Fred and Gorge waving at me. I frowned at them. "Did you do that?!" they laughed.

"Accidental!" i yell back laughing.

Gorge said something to Fred then looked at me. "Great job!"

"Thanks!" i shout back. Jay patted me on the back grinning.

"Like devil" he commented.

I suddenly saw Draco stand up and walk towards the door. He glared at some guy who said something about him hanging out with guys who pissed themselves. I quickly got up and followed behind him making sure i was a good 5 meters away. Fred and Gorge were also walking towards the door. I stopped outside the door. Fred then handed me a plastic glove. I frowned and looked down. "Put it on" he grinned.

I did so and Gorge pulled out a small tube of what looked like toothpaste. He put a little on the edge of my finger. "Now go up to Draco and do whatever. Ask him a question or something. Make sure you put that on him. Don't let him think somethings up though. We'll be behind it you make it touch his skin come find us. We wont be far, it takes 2 minutes to work so don't waste too much time"

"Okay" i nodded and went the way Draco had gone. I could see him up ahead. "Draco!" i smiled and jogged up to him. He paused and turned around to look at me. "Where are you going?" i asked and stopped right in front of him.

"To the common room" he says and goes to wake away. I grab his arm with the hand that had the glove on it. I made sure my pointer finger was touching his finger. "Blaze wants to see you near the Black Lake" i lie. "Now. He says it's important. Look i gotta go. Nice talking to you" i let go off his arm and walk away.

I start down the hall and when i'm a few meters away from Draco someone grabs my arm and pulls me behind a pillar. It was the twins. They lifted a finger to there lips and said "shh"

We followed Draco for a bit when he suddenly stopped and looked down. "What the..." he says and lifts his arm.

"It's started" Fred and Gorge whisper together. I glance at them then look at Draco.

Draco's arms were getting covered in what looked like big fat pimples. No, boils. I realized. I laughed softly. Draco looked like he was panicking. He scratched at the boils and started shout 'Ahh' one popped and something yellow pissed out of the boil. Another popped but this one was a green puss. They started spreading, going over his face, arms, and neck, even his legs and...other places. I laughed as more popped. purple, red, greed, orange, blue!

Draco looked like a walking sculpture. It was so funny to see his face as he panicked ad scratched at it looking worried. He then started running away shouting something as went. I cracked up laughing. "Guys...oh my god!" i laughed. They turned around and high fived me.


	8. Ch 8 This is good

"Harry Potter" Dumbledore says looking down at the parchment. It had worked. I smiled and glanced at Harry who was watching Dumbledore carefully. "Harry Potter" Dumbledore says loader and looks around. By now Harry had shrank back in his seat and looked like he want to crawl into a hole. "Harry Potter!" Dumbledore yelled and looked though the crowd.

"Go on Harry" Hermione says pushing Harry up. "For goodness sake" she gave him another shove this time making him stand up.

"He's not even 17 yet!" someone yelled as other people started shouting.

"See, i knew this was going to be good" Kira says nodding her head.

"I don't get it" Ariella says like a blond. "I though there was only 3 champions, but that's...1,2,3,4. That's 4. Whats going on, i'm confused"

"Harry wasn't supposed to come out" Kira explains calmly as Harry takes the parchment from Dumbledor. "I wounder what they'll do. Kick him out of the tournament or make him compete" Kira smiles. "I hope he gets his ass kicked"

"I hope compete" i smile at her.

"Excuse me while i have a word with the champions" Dumbledor says and Harry's away with some other teachers.

Some people got up to leave but we just sat there. "Did you get detention?" Kira asks.

"What? No" i say frowning at her.

"I did. Snape gave me detention for throw Chocolate at him" We both laughed at remembering what had happened at lunch. I smiled and looked down. I then remembered Draco and his colorful boils. I started laughing harder. Kira looked at me wried.

"I'm just remembering something" i laughed. "I... me and the Weasley twins..." i laughed. "We pranked Draco" i laughed.

"What? How?" Kira asked looking really interested.

"Come here" i pulled her up and ran over to where the twin were. "Fred, Gorge. This is Kira. Tell her about the prank" i laughed pushing Kira towards them.

"Why can't you?"Fred asks.

"I can... barely talk" i say though laughter. For someone weird reason i couldn't stop laughing. Harry walked past as i turned around still laughing. Harry paused and back up to look at me.

"What up with you" he asked frowning.

"We pranked Draco" i laughed and covered my face with my hands. "Ah, it was soo funny" i smiled and stopped laughing but only for a split second before laughing again.

"I think someone drugged her" Gorge says.

"It wasn't me!" Kira randomly say and put up her hands in defense. "On purpose anyways" I turned around to look at her like 'what the fuck' but it probable looked like i was stoned and confused all at once. that tough only made me laugh again but i pushed it away. "Hay! i can't help it if i just holding the drugs over her glass and ooops...they slipped!" Kira laughs. She was only jocking.

I smiled and touch her shoulder give her the look like 'i hate you so much' but in playful way. "Kira darling, your weird". Okay, maybe Kira did drug me.

I didn't know that that was going to be the start of something with Kira and Gorge. No one would have.


	9. Ch 9 Can Kady Come?

"I'm not an owl Harry!" Hermione shouted in a huff. I looked over to were her voice came from. Though the bushes i could see Hermione standing with Ron and Genny and Harry facing them. Naval was playing in the water of the lake. I moved toward them as Hermione, Ron and Genny walked away. I emerged from the trees and looked at Harry.

"What was that about?" I ask leaning on the tree. He looks at me and shakes his head. I nod frowning and walk over to him.

"Ron thinks i put my name in the Goblet of fire's and now's mad at me" Harry sighs and turns around to sit at the base of the tree.

"So you didn't put your name in then" i say sitting next to him. I knew very well he wasn't the one to put his name in the goblet but i had to make my act believable right.

"No" Harry says harshly.

I sit there as if i'm thinking. "Then the question is who did" i say to myself as a smile played at my lips.

"I don't know who did it. But who ever it is isn't a friend to me" Harry says looking out over the water looking troubled.

"Cause people die in this tournament" i said. "Harry, don't worry, you'll be fine" He then looked at me but said nothing. I gave him a reassuring smile though i wanted to laugh and walk away thinking of what happened. "Do you know what the first task is?" i ask him.

"No, but i have to see Hagrid. He's showing me something" Harry shrugged. "It might have something to do with the first task"

I nodded. "Yeah" Crouch what have you been up to? I knew it was Crouch up to something even without anyone telling me.

"You wanna come?" he asks me as he stands up brushing dirt off his backside.

"Sure" i says and get to my feet and brush my pants off.

"You coming Naval?" Harry asks.

"Nah, i'm gonna stay here" Naval says playing with something green.

"Okay" Harry says and starts walking. I follow behind him quickly. After 5 minutes were at Hagrids hut. Harry knocks on the door. We here someone shuffling around then Hagrid opens the door. the room behind him was lit in a golden glow from the fire that was going at the other side of the room. "Come in" Hagrid ushers us into the room and shuts the door behind him. "Miss Rouge, ain't you cold?" Hagrid asks looking at my bare arms.

"No" I say smiling at him."And call me Kady. Miss makes me sound old" i smile look around. Hagrid's dog looked up from it's spot on the couch then put it's head down and just watched us.

Hagrid nodded and looked at Harry and gave him a look and whispered something to Harry.

"You can trust her..." Harry says looking at me.

"You don't sound so sure Harry" i say sitting next to Fang and stroking his head. He looked up at me but didn't move.

"Harry met me in the Woods tonight at 11. I need to show you something. Bring your fathers clock" Hagrid says to Harry and glances at me unsure.

"Whats this for?" Harry asks watching Hagrid.

"I have to show you something" Hagrid says obviously not trusting me.

"Something about the first task?" i ask standing up. "You can trust me Hagrid, who am i going to tell? It's a just task" i smile.

"How'd you know it's going to be about the first task?" Hagrid asks eying me carefully.

"Well firstly the first task is coming up soon, secondly i'm just good at guessing games" I smiled. That wasn't a lie.

Hagrid stood there for a while looking at me. He could really argue with that.

"Can Kady come?" Harry asks. Hagrid shrugs. I smiled and thought to myself. _One step closer for me, and poor Harry is still blind to it all...unlike Ron_


	10. Ch 10 Dragons

I pulled my jumper on even though i didn't feel the cold and slipped out of the room. I glanced back at my room mate Rachel who was sprawled out on her bed with the blankets under her body, then at Jasmine who's bed was were her feet should be and her feet were dangling over the edge of the bed. I frowned and ducked out of the room and silently ran though the common room and out of the dungeons. I walked towards the stairs and stated my descend up. Fire minutes later and i was standing outside the Griffendore portal. I stood there out of her view and a minute later Harry emerged and looked around.

I walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder making him jump. He spun around looking startled which made me smile. "Calm down Harry. Only me, your stalker" i joke and poke his chest playfully.

"Kady, you nearly gave me a heart attack" Harry breathed and shook his head.

"Too bad it was only nearly" i pout playfully. Harry just playfully glares at me before motioning for me to follow him with his head. He starts walking and i walked behind him.

We entered the cool night, the wind playing with out clothes playfully. The wind tugged on my hair and whirled it around my face. I pushed it away and jogged after Harry. I heard a squawk and me and Harry looked up to see an owl fly towards us, wings spread and a letter in it's talons. It was Clarissa. She swooped in a circle and gave a cry into the night before dropping the letter which landed a few feet away.

I quickly snatched it off the ground and put it in my pocket. "That your owl?" Harry asks watching as Clarissa made an arch and headed back to the owllery.

"Yeah" i say and look at Harry. "Now come on!" I smile and start walking again. Harry smiled and followed behind me. Soon we were at Hagrids hut and he was walking out.

"Stay" he said to his dog then looked at us. "Well come on, we don't have all night" Hagrid says and starts walking away from us. We scramble behind him as he entered the forbidden forest and started walking. I ignored the shadows which shivered at the edge of my view and crawled towards us. It was good that Hagrid and Harry were talking. "Well, as a mater of fact i have" Hagrid said to Harry as i glared at a shadow brave enough to creep closer.

The shadows were obedient to me, like i was there master, but all Death Eaters had a connection with shadows. It's what makes out clocks, it what hides us when we don't want to be seen, it can do our bidding and watch for us. But the further away the shadows are the less likely to do the persons bidding. If i was only a few meters away then they would be really obey you. So as we crept threw the first i silently ordered the Shadows to keep away. It was weird, other people could feel there presence but could never tell it was the shadows lurking around them.

"Put your cloak on!" Hagrid says then turns to me. "You get under it to"

I rolled my eyes and looked around. Where the fuck did Harry go? Just then someone grabbed my arm and jerked me to the side. I let out a little yelp as someone threw something over me.  
I turned to see Harry standing beside me, his eyes filled with amusement. "Harry" i growled. "Never do that again"

He smiled and started following Hagrid making sure i was next to him. Everything looked different. It was like something was covering us, but not in the way i was use to. I was use to the darkness of shadows the coldness that crept with them. This was soft and didn't make it darker, it was lighter and thinner, like a soft blanket. I lifted my hand curiously and my hand brushed something soft and cool. I looked at Harry who was watching me. "What is this?"

"Invisibility cloak" he whispered and looked away. "From my dad"

"Oh" i said brilliantly and looked at Hagrid who was walking. Someone emerged from the trees and i was surprised to see it was the bobatens headmistress. I forgotten name *sigh* Anyways. She and Hagris started talking while i looked at Harry. He exchanged a look with me then looked back.

"I have something to show you, follow me" Hagrid grinned and started walking away. We followed behind him. I frowned when i saw fire light up the area in front of us. Peaking over come bush's we saw these dragons, they didn't look too happy about being in cages.

"Can we get closer?" Madam Maxine (i remember her name now XD)says in awe and moves away. Harry threw the cloak back over his head and looked at Hagrid. "Dragons?" he barked in a whisper. I looked back at the dragons who just stood there watching people.

"Dragons are misunderstood creatures Harry" Hagrid says and seconds later a dragon decides to try and prove him wrong and blows fire in our direction. Hagrid put his hands up shielding his face."I got to admit... that Thorntails a right down nasty piece of work"

Harry and Hagrid started talking and i looked for Madam Maxine. She was looking threw some bush's and staring at the dragon. "Come on, where going" Harry suddenly grabbing my arm and dragging me away. "Bye Hagrid!" i say as i'm dragged away. I squirmed in Harry's grip to get free. When were out of sight Harry let go of me. I looked at Harry. "You okay?" i asked but didn't care. I had to remind myself not to get attached, it is was simply a mission, nothing more nothing less.

"Fine" Harry looked at me and forced a smile. "I'm just fine"

"Your going to be okay" i smile reassuringly. "I know it" and with that i pulled him on. "Come on Mr Slow-pock! The suns going to be back up before we even get back on the school grounds!" i laugh and start pulling him along. I pushed the thought away about me smiling and laughing, it felt weird but good. No, stop thinking like that I told myself as we headed back to school.


End file.
